Zurück zum Anfang
by Flashgirl87
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt 15 Jahre nach Ausbruch des zweiten Virus'. Die Mall Rats haben die letzten Jahre in Sidney/Australien gelebt und doch wollen sie wieder nach Hause. So machen sich Lex, Ram, Jay, Amber, Jack und Brady auf den Weg in ihre Heimat. Doch dort erwartet sie etwas altbekanntes und doch ist es so anders. Bei Gefallen, gibt es eine Fortsetzung ;)


**PROLOG**

_Es müssen jetzt etwa 15 Jahre her sein, als ich das letzte Mal etwas von ihnen gehört habe. _

_Das letzte Mal als ich meinem Bruder in die Augen geschaut habe und ihn um Verzeihung für das bat, was ich getan habe. Manchmal plagt mich heute noch die Ungewissheit über den Verbleib meines Bruders und seiner Freunde. Nur durch mich habe ich erneut den Menschen verloren, von dem ich einst glaubte geliebt zu haben. Doch anderer Seits staute sich in den ersten Jahren ohne die Mall Rats auch die Wut über meinen Bruder auf. Jeden Tag habe ich mich gefragt warum er mich zurückgelassen hat – schon wieder. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er mich einfach in diesem Stuhl liegen ließ und abgehauen war. Doch das alles ist nun 15 Jahre her. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich einiges geändert. Ich habe nun wieder die Stadt unter meiner Kontrolle und es konnte nicht besser laufen. Es gab keine Gruppe, die sich gegen mich und meine Regierung stellte. Warum sollten sie auch? Sie bekommen alles das von mir, was ihnen die Mall Rats nie bieten konnten. Ich bringe ihnen warmes fließendes Wasser, Strom und Nahrung für alle._

_Natürlich geht das alles nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Im Gegenzug für all dies und den Spaß im Reality Space muss sich jeder im arbeitsfähigen Alter all das verdienen. Es muss gearbeitet werden um sich den Spass und den Luxus zu gönnen._

_Wer nicht arbeiten will, der bekommt weder das eine noch das andere. Keine Arbeit, kein Essen – so einfach ist das. Es gibt Tage an denen die Außenseiter ziemliche Schwierigkeiten machen, doch mittlerweile sind die auch unter Kontrolle. Sie werden aus der Sicherheitszone ausgeschlossen und müssen sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was wir wegschmeißen. Wie Ratten fallen sie über das verdorbene Essen und die zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke her. Es erinnert einen immer an die Zeit vor 20 Jahren, als ein tödlicher Virus zum ersten Mal die Zivilisation die wir Kinder damals kannten, ausgelöscht hatte. Durch diesen Virus wurden unsere Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten und Onkel getötet. Von da an waren wir auf uns gestellt und mussten anfangen zu überleben._

_Alles was wir damals für selbstverständlich hielten mussten wir uns hart erarbeiten._

_Ein Junge hatte den Traum von einer neuen Zivilisation. Er brachte uns die Technik der alten Welt und die Technik der neuen Welt. Ram war der gefeierte Anführer unseres Tribes und für ihn hatte ich einst gearbeitet. Doch ihm stieg seine Macht zu Kopf und er wurde gestürzt. An seiner Stelle übernahm ich vor 16 Jahren die Technos und brachte sie wieder ganz nach oben. Doch wie in jeder Machtform, gab es auch einige, die meine nicht zu schätzen wussten. _

_Sie schmiedeten hinter meinem Rücken Pläne um mich zu stürzen. Durch den Verrat einiger Leute haben die Mall Rats und die Rebellen gesiegt. Doch ich habe mich gerächt._

_Nur durch den Ehrgeiz von Ram, der zu den Rebellen gehörte, wurde mein eigens entwickelter Virus frei gesetzt. Die Mall Rats und die halbe Stadt flüchteten und ich blieb zurück. Doch ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Es war meine Bestimmung diese Stadt zu führen. Da ich selbst den Virus entwickelt hatte, wusste ich wie man ihn bezwingt. Der Virus wurde vernichtet und nun habe ich die Stadt wieder in meinen Händen. Durch die Loyalität der Technos haben wir die Stadt wieder unter Kontrolle und die nächste Generation stand schon bereit._

_Es ist die Zeit der technischen Revolution. Und niemand kann sie stoppen. _

_Wir alleine haben die Macht._

_Es müssten jetzt 15 Jahre her sein, als sie das letzte Mal von mir gehört haben. _

_Das letzte Mal als sie dachten, dass die Herrschaft der Technos endgültig vorbei sei._

_Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie mich, Mega, an der Spitze sahen. _

_Doch in 15 Jahren kann sich viel ändern …_

**KAPITEL 1 - DIE ABREISE**

„Hätte mir vor 15 Jahren einer gesagt, dass ich eines Tages wieder nach Wellington gehen würde, hätte ich ihn wohl für verrückt erklärt." Ein Mann mit dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren stand am Rande des Hafens von Sydney. Sein Blick fiel bis zum Horizont des Meeres. Das kristallklare Wasser spiegelte die aufgehende Sonne des Morgen wieder und die Möwen kreisten über den Fischkuttern des Hafens. Eine leichte Brise ließ die Haare von Lex im Wind wehen und sein langer Mantel beugte sich dem Wind und wehte von dem kräftigen Körper weg.

Soviel Zeit war vergangen, dass Lex das letzte Mal diesen Hafen betreten hatte. Eigentlich hoffte er, dies nie wieder zu müssen und in Ruhe in der Stadt leben zu können. Doch die Umstände hatten ihn wieder hier her geführt. Hierhin, wo er mit seinen Freunden vor 15 Jahren gestrandet war um der Gefahr, kilometerweit weg zu entkommen. In Sydney hatten sich die Mall Rats ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Doch gab es auch in der neuen Welt viele Hindernisse, die sie zu überwinden hatten. Aber in den letzten Jahren hatten sie eine Gesellschaft aufgebaut, in der sie friedlich leben und ihre Kinder großziehen konnten.

Es ist viel passiert in den letzten Jahren. Kinder sind geboren und aufgewachsen. Neue Freunde wurden gewonnen. Doch auch der Tod hatte vor den Freunden nicht halt gemacht.

Zwei aus ihrer Gemeinschaft hatten den heutigen Tag nicht mehr miterleben können.

Vor 3 Jahren forderten die Anführer aller Gemeinschaften zum Kampf auf. Ein fremder Tribe marschierte in die Stadt ein. Sammy und Darryl kämpften an vorderster Front und mussten für ihren Heldenmut ihr Leben lassen.

Ein großes Loch machte sich über den Mall Rats auf . Zwei ihrer Freunde starben um ihre neue Heimat zu retten. Die Schlacht hatten sie gewonnen, doch den Tod kann man nie besiegen.

So mussten die Freunde ohne die Anwesenheit der zwei tapferen Soldaten leben. Doch der Vergangenheit soll man nicht nachtrauern und so machten die Mall Rats weiter. Sie lebten weiter, so wie es Darryl und Sammy gewollt hätten.

Doch nun, 3 Jahre später , machten es sich die Mall Rats zur Aufgabe, in ihre alte Heimat zurück zukehren. So sehr sie es auch wollten, sie konnten keinen Gedanken an Wellington vertreiben. Zu viel hatten sie gemeinsam dort erlebt. Dort war der Ursprung des Tribes, dort hatten sie ebenso Freunde gefunden und Freunde verloren. Natürlich war es ein Risiko, wieder zurück zugehen, da in den letzten Jahren soviel in Wellington passiert sein konnte. Alle hielten daran fest. Doch nicht alle konnten sofort mitgehen. So machten sich ein paar von ihnen auf den Weg um Kundschaft zu tun. Sie hatten beschlossen für das Wohl der Gemeinschaft zu fahren.

„Vielleicht bist du ja verrückt." Hörte Lex hinter seinem Rücken ein männliche Stimme sagen. Lex verdrehte die Augen, denn er wusste genau wer diesen Kommentar von sich gab.

„Sag bloß du kommst auch mit?" Sagte Lex und drehte sich zu seinem alten Kumpel Ram um. Der große Mann hatte seine schwarze Reisetasche über die Schultern geworfen und niemand von damals hätte ihn heute erkannt. Anstatt einer schwarzen monotonen Uniform, trug Ram jetzt fast schon normale Kleidung. Schlichte Shirts und Hosen fand man nun in seinem Kleiderschrank. Vielleicht war es auch der Einfluss seiner Frau Ruby, dass er sich in Sachen Kleidung verwandelt hatte. Ruby und er sind nun seit 10 Jahren verheiratet und immer noch leben sie glücklich zusammen. Mit den beiden wohnt auch ihr eigener Sohn Ram Junior – kur R.J - in einer Wohnung in der Nähe des Mall Rats Hauptquartiers. Ram Junior ist nun stolze 6 Jahre alt und er wird seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter und Lottie. Es war für alle eine Überraschung, dass Ram und Ruby zusammengefunden haben. Es war Schicksal und an den beiden sah man, dass man so unterschiedlich wie möglich sein und trotzdem eine Zukunft zusammen haben konnte. Nachdem Ruby eingesehen hatte, dass Slade sich für immer Ebony verschrieben hatte, war die kurze Affäre mit Lex ihr eine Lehre. Doch scheinbar waren sie und Ram für einander bestimmt und dem Schicksal soll man ja nicht im Wege stehen.

Seit Tagen hatte Lex Ram nicht mehr gesehen. Ram war zu sehr mit seiner Reality Space Entwicklung beschäftigt und wurde nur noch selten von den Mall Rats gesehen. Doch scheinbar hatte ihn die Nachricht erreicht, dass die Mall Rats , zu denen er ja eigentlich nicht gehörte, vorhatten nach Wellington zu segeln. Das konnte sich Ram nicht entgehen lassen; er wollte unbedingt wissen, was sich die letzten Jahre dort getan hatte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich euch alleine den Spass gönne, oder?" sagte Ram lachend und warf seine Tasche hoch auf das Boot zu einem jungen Mann. „Ich muss auch mal wieder aus diesem stinkigen Loch raus." Sagte Ram und schaute seinen alten Kumpel an. „Und da willst du dich tagelang mit uns auf engstem Raum zusammen setzen?" fragte Lex ungläubig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Denn Ram war eigentlich nicht der Typ der anderen Menschen gerne so nah war. Doch wenn sich Ram etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er nicht mehr davon ab zubringen.

„Hey Jungs." Erklang eine weibliche Stimme. „Reißt euch zusammen, ja?" mahnte Amber Ram und Lex. Diese Frau hat nichts von ihrem Selbstbewusstsein und ihrer Art verloren. Sie war immer noch so tough wie früher und hatte die Gemeinschaft gut unter Kontrolle. Sie hielt den Tribe zusammen, auch wenn es natürlich nicht immer einfach war. „Wieso kommt Ram mit? Ich dachte der hat hier genug zu tun." „Er wollte mitkommen, Lex." Antwortete die blonde Frau „Er hilft uns das Boot nach Wellington zu bringen." „Ja Lexi-Boy. Ich bin euer Steuermann." Scherzte Ram und stieg auf das Boot. Lex hatte nur ein weiteres Augenrollen dafür übrig und folgte Ram. Amber hatte die Arme verschränkt und schaute den beiden Männern hinter her. Schon oft gerieten die beiden aneinander und es war nicht immer einfach sie auseinander zu bringen.

„Bist du fertig, Schatz?" fragte eine männliche Stimme und Amber spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um und schaute lächelnd in das Gesicht von Jay. Nach all den Jahren führten sie immer noch eine glückliche Beziehung. Allerdings hatten sie nie geheiratet. Beide waren irgendwie nicht der Typ dafür. Sie waren auch ohne Ehebündnis glücklich zusammen. Bray Junior zogen die beiden gemeinsam auf. Doch je älter der jetzt 16-jährige wird, umso ähnlicher sieht er seinem Vater und es fiel Amber oft schwer ihren Sohn anzusehen und nicht an dessen Vater zu denken. Doch sie wusste, dass er nie wieder kommen würde. Er ist tot und sicher hat er nicht so viel Glück wie Amber gehabt und wurde nur von einem eifersüchtigen Mädchen für tot erklärt. Doch Amber ist darüber nun hinweg und mit Jay hat sie den Mann für's Leben gefunden. „Ich bin soweit. Wir müssen nur noch auf Trudy warten." Sagte sie zu ihrem Freund „Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist?" „Ich bin mir sicher, Jay. Sie schafft das schon. Sie ist eine starke Frau." „Wenn du das sagst." Lächelte Jay Amber zu und machte sich auf um in das Boot zu steigen. Amber schaute ihrem Liebsten nach und hielt dann Ausschau nach ihrer jahrelangen besten Freundin Trudy und ihrer Tochter.

„Ich halte das immer noch für eine schlechte Idee, Brady. Du weißt gar nicht wie anstrengend so eine lange Reise sein kann. Glaub mir, ich habe sie selbst miterlebt."

Schon vom Weiten war zu hören, wer diese zweifelnden Worte gehörten. Wieder einmal hatte sich Trudy mit ihrer Tochter Brady in den Haaren. In den letzten Jahren steigerte sich das. Vielleicht lag es an Bradys Genen, die sie schnell aufbrausend werden ließen. „Nein, Mum. Ich habe dir gesagt ich werde mit fahren und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Ich bin alt genug." Erwiderte eine Stimme , die der von Trudy doch recht ähnlich war.

Amber kam nicht umhin ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln aufzulegen. Es war immer wieder lustig die beiden Frauen zu sehen. Natürlich waren einige Situationen schon recht heikel, doch rauften sie sich immer wieder zusammen. Das kleine Mädchen von einst war erwachsen geworden. Mit ihren 20 Jahren war sie reifer als manch andere, die älter waren als sie. Sie war die erste Generation in der neuen Welt, kannte die alte nur aus erzählungen und war umso mehr gespannt, was ihre alte Heimat für sie bereit hielt.

Brady steuerte zielgerichtet auf Amber und das Boot hin – Trudy versuchte mit ihrer Tochter Schritt zu halten. „Könntest du meiner Mutter bitte sagen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll!" Bat Brady Amber als sie bei ihr ankam. „Ich bin ja wohl alt genug." Schmollte Brady und ging schnurstracks auf das Boot. Trudy musste einsehen, dass sie diesmal verloren hatte. Seufzend blieb Trudy vor ihrer Freundin Amber stehen. „Ich kann sie einfach nicht mehr festhalten." Schaute sie ihrer Tochter nach und wandte sich dann ihrer Freundin zu. „Hey." Begrüßte die dunkelhaarige Frau ihre Freundin und bekam von Amber ein freundliches Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf sie auf." Versicherte Amber. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Freundin im Stich gelassen und sie würde sich auch jetzt um Brady kümmern. „Das weiss ich doch." Lächelte Trudy Amber zu. Ein kurzes Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden Frauen. Man konnte ganz genau sehen, dass sich Trudy nicht nur um ihre Tochter Sorgen machte sondern auch um ihre beste Freundin. Sie hatten eben soviel erlebt, dass sie es nicht verkraften würde, wenn eine der beiden etwas passieren würde. „Hey. Alles wird gut." Warf Amber in die Stille. „In ein paar Tagen sind wir wieder da." Trudy nickte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde und ihre Tochter wiederkommen würden. Immerhin waren sie Überlebenskämpfer.

„Jetzt beeile dich endlich, Jack!" Rief eine weitere Stimme auf dem Gelände des Hafens. „Ich komm ja schon." Nun hatten auch die letzten beiden Passagiere den Weg zum Hafen gefunden. Slade kam mit Jack im Schlepptau dem Boot näher. „Warum schleppst du auch immer soviel Zeug mit dir herum?" „Hey, das sind alles wichtige Dinge. Die werden uns noch von großer Hilfe sein." Slade gab einen Seufzen von sich und war nun bei Amber und Trudy angekommen.

"Tut mir leid, Amber. Aber Jack musste noch packen." Slade stieg mit einem Kopfschütteln auf das Boot. Auch Jack hatte nun sein Ziel erreicht, doch noch konnte er nicht einsteigen.

„Jack !" rief eine liebliche weibliche Stimme und Ellie kam angerannt. Auf dem Arm hatte sie ihre kleine Tochter Emilie. „Du kannst doch nicht ohne das hier gehen." Ellie blieb vor ihrem Mann stehen und überreichte ihm das Amulett, das er ihr vor Jahren einmal geschenkt hatte. Es war nicht nur ein Glücksbringer, es war auch das Symbol ihrer Liebe.

„Danke Ellie." Sagte Jack lächelnd und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm das Amulett an sich. Die Beziehung zwischen Jack und Ellie war diejenige, die von allen am längsten hielt – sie waren einfach für einander bestimmt und nichts und niemand brachte das Traumpaar auseinander. Jack strich seiner 4 Jahre alten Tochter noch einmal über den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie.


End file.
